


Somebody that I used to know

by Marballlee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Song Somebody that I used to know, mentiras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marballlee/pseuds/Marballlee
Summary: Porque para Naruro, Sasuke ahora era alguien a quien solía conocer.One-shot SasuNaru basado en la canción "Somebody that I used to know - Gotye".
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Somebody that I used to know

De vez en cuando pienso en cuando estabamos juntos,,    


**_como cuando dijiste que te sentías tan feliz que podrías morir._ **   


**_Me dije a mí mismo que eras la correcta para mí,_ **   


**_pero me sentía muy solo en tu compañia,_ **   


**_pero eso fue amor y un dolor que todavía recuerdo._ **   


Un fuerte estruendo sonó en la habitación cuando el portaretratos que durante mucho tiempo había guardado con recelo, se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo de su habitación, quebrando en completos pedazos el vidrio que con anterioridad cubría una fotografía, haciéndole quedar en el mismo estado que se encontraba su corazón en ese mismo instante.

No podía evitarlo, su mente simplemente viajaba sin autorización a esos momentos donde sentía que ambos se complementaban en más de un sentido; donde casi podía jurar que sus cuerpos, sus mentes y sus almas estaban en total sincronía, como si fueran una sola persona. Creyó ingenuamente que siempre estarían juntos, viviendo nuevas aventuras, siempre deseó que fuera así. Creyó qué él estaría a su lado, cuando por fin cumpliera su sueño de convertirse en Hokage.

Pero, tal cual como había iniciado su relación, todo se desmoronó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Una frialdad estremecedora comenzó a inundarles durante los últimos meses que habían estado juntos, cambiando todo tan drásticamente, que no logró descifrar correctamente a tiempo lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y Sasuke le dio punto final a su pequeña historia de amor. Esa historia que seguía en su mente tan profundamente, que lo lastimaba a todo momento.

Y aún así, a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que los recuerdos generaban, él seguía ahí, atormentándose con cada sonrisa, cada palabra de amor dicha, cada caricia, cada mirada cómplice y absolutamente todos los momentos buenos que tuvieron juntos. Tal como aquellas noches en largas misiones en las que ninguno quería dormir y decidían pasarla juntos, hablando de las muchas posibilidades que existían para ellos en el futuro (claro que en ninguna de esas había estado que todo su amor se iría agotando con el paso del tiempo y que nuevas necesidades profanarian sus sentidos).

Sabía que si se concentraba correctamente, lograría sentir todo como si los días no hubieran seguido su transcurso natural, y se hubiese quedado atrapado en esos pequeños fragmentos de su vida que le daban el calor que tanto seguía anhelando y necesitando.

Recordaba tan vividamente al joven que había regresado a Konoha con nuevas expectativas de la vida, y que había seguido adelante a pesar de que la mayoría de los aldeanos decidieron darle la espalda después de haber juzgado arduamente todos sus terribles actos cometidos, pero él no, porqué Sasuke era y siempre sería su amigo, sin importar las circunstancias, además, para él el pasado no tenía ninguna importancia. Fue por eso que Kakashi, el sexto Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, tomó la decisión de poner a prueba al Uchiha, dejándolo a su mando. Fue gracias a todo ese tiempo juntos lo que les llevó a compartir sentimientos mucho más intensos que una simple amistad. Lo podía ver en su mirada, lo sentía en cada una de sus caricias cuando hacían el amor.

Los sentimientos que le embriagaban eran tan intensos, que cuando los problemas comenzaron a llegar, no se percató de absolutamente nada, porque siempre pensó que nada cambiaría, que la llama del amor estaría ardiendo por siempre.

Incluso hubiese apostado todo a que Sasuke daría la vida por él. Pero se daba cuenta ahora que siempre se trató de sus propios deseos absurdos.

Cuando Sasuke ya no estuvo atado a él, pues ante los ojos de Kakashi, había pasado toda prueba impuesta, todo cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pues a partir de ahí, Sasuke pasó de ser un hombre cariñoso y protector, a ser ese niño que siempre pareció odiarlo.

_**Puedes hacerte adicto a cierta clase de tristeza,** _   


_**como resignarte al final, siempre el final.** _   


_**Así que cuando descubrimos que no teníamos sentido,** _   


_**bueno, dijiste que todavía podíamos ser amigos,** _   


_**pero** _ _**admitiré** _ _**que me alegré de que se acabara.** _   


Quizo creer que uno de los detonantes principales de su ruptura, fueron las misiones por separado que comenzaron a llevar a cabo, pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron a la basura cuando Sasuke buscaba cualquier excusa barata para no estar a su lado, aún cuando no había misiones de por medio. En su momento, él se negó a creer que Sasuke se había cansado de su persona, pero, al mismo tiempo, su tonto orgullo le instruyó que comenzara a seguir sus movimientos, evitándolo de igual modo cada que tenía oportunidad.

El lugar que alguna vez llegaron a considerar hogar se quedaba en completa soledad durante largos días o incluso semanas, pues él prefería quedarse con alguno de sus amigos, a tener que llegar a casa y encontrar la soledad abrumadora que desde siempre le había rodeado; en cuanto a Sasuke, realmente nunca estabo seguro de donde se quedaba. Aunque para el caso, a pesar de estar en presencia del pelinegro, era como si estuviese solo, pues Sasuke siempre estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Un día le sorprendió saber que el Uchiha había estado internado durante días tras una misión particularmente peligrosa fuera de Konoha, y que nadie se habían tomado la molestia de avisarle, ni siquiera el mismo Sasuke; de hecho, solo se había enterado cuando llegó a casa y lo encontró aún en mal estado acostado en el suelo de la sala, mientras que una nota descansaba en la mesita la cual decía que aún debía guardar reposo. Sintió su pecho oprimirse. Tuvo ganas de acostarse con él ahí y hacerle cariños para calmar su dolor como en antaño. En lugar de eso, se fue directamente a su habitación para encerrarse, tratando de mantener a raya todo el dolor que le causaba la situación, pues su pareja ya no confiaba en él al grado de no contarle sus problemas que vivía día a día, aunque era hipócrita de su parte pensar en ello cuando él mismo había llegado aplicar ese movimiento con anterioridad.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke le recibió en la mesa del comedor con un "Tenemos que hablar, Naruto". Sabía lo que esas palabras significaban, pero aún así quedó pasmado en la silla del comedor, cuando Sasuke mencionó que lo mejor era que llevaran la relación a su fin, que ya nada estaba funcionando.

Y tenia toda la razón.

Posterior a la ruptura, todo pareció mejorar. Cada quien tomó su propio camino, con la supuesta promesa de que seguirían siendo amigos. A pesar de que ese día había llorado cómo nunca antes, sabía que era la mejor decisión a estar viviendo en una completa mentira que lo único que causaba a su paso era dolor. Trataba de comunicarse con Sasuke de vez en cuando, solo cuando tenía tiempo suficiente de hacerlo, pues para encapsular el dolor que sentía lo consumía con cada respiro que daba, se enfrascaba únicamente en misiones que Kakashi siempre le asignaba diariamente, algunas más largas que otras, ofreciendo quizá su ayuda de ese modo.

_**Pero no tenías que cortar todos los lazos conmigo,** _   


_**hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado,**_ _**y que no fuimos nada,**_  


_**y ni siquiera necesito tu amor,** _   


_**pero me tratas como a un extraño,** _   
_**y eso se siente tan duro,** _   


_**No tenías que caer tan bajo,**_  
 _ **haciendo que tus amigos recogieran tus pertenencias y luego cambiar tu número**_ **_(de teléfono),_**  


_**aunque supongo que no lo necesito,** _   


_**ahora eres solo alguien a quien solía conocer.** _   


A diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban de él, no era para nada tonto, por lo que de inmediato notó cuando Sasuke ya no se paraba si quiera en el mismo lugar que él, dejando de presentarse a todas las reuniones que organizaban todos como amigos. Incluso llegó a creer que había desaparecido nuevamente de Konoha, o así fue hasta que Karin, una amiga de Sasuke, fue a recoger las últimas pertenencias que quedaron arrumbadas en su antiguo hogar. Realmente le sorprendió que no lo hubiese hecho él mismo, ¡se suponía que eran amigos! Y que nada entre ellos iba a cambiar, pero tal parecía que Sasuke no seguía concordando con ese acuerdo al que habían llegado.

Con determinación, salió de su casa con la intención de hablar con él al respecto, de saber porque lo estaba evitando, tratándole como si fuera un extraño, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de sus acciones cuando vio como Sakura sostenía su hinchado vientre, mientras Sasuke la miraba con intensidad, esa misma intensidad que en algún momento le ofreció a él. Después compartieron un beso.

Corrió sin parar, sin importarle realmente la dirección que tomaba, solo quería soledad y gritar a los cuatro vientos su dolor que había comenzado a desgarrar su pecho.

Nunca imaginó que los deseos por tener un heredero para conservar el clan eran así de fuertes para el Uchiha, porque creyó que él había renunciado a todo eso cuando finalmente se habían confesado su amor; además, por la apariencia de Sakura, era claro que todo había pasado mientras él seguía aún con Sasuke.

Para su desdicha, fue a dar donde años atrás tuvieron su primera verdadera confrontación. Lugar donde Sasuke declaró querer matarlo... bueno, al final lo había logrado, quizá no físicamente, pero él se sentía completamente destrozado.

Después de lo que parecieron horas gritando de rabia y dolor, regresó a su habitación para deshacerse de todo lo que tuviese que ver con Sasuke, incluida esa foto que siempre guardó por el gran significado que tenía para él, porque el día en qué se tomaron aquella foto, Sasuke había dicho que se sentía tan feliz a su lado, que incluso podría morir... sí, desde el principio siempre fue una mentira sobre otra.

Le tomó tiempo lograr sanar su corazón, pero cuando nuevamente lo volvió a ver, supo de inmediato que todo su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos, porqué para Naruro, Sasuke ahora era alguien a quien solía conocer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto fue lo que salió tras haber escuchado esa canción sin parar, no cumplió mucho con mis expectativas, aún así, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
